In this project the Investigator and associates will develop an interactive multimedia program to teach pedestrian safety skills to children in Grades K-3, for use in both school and home settings. The Phase I prototype will use animated and live video presentations to teach children one of the most important pedestrian safety skills: street crossing. The critical features of this project are the utilization of interactive media for the Although pedestrian injuries are one of the leading killers of young children, the Investigator shows that at present no empirically-based, easily implemented prevention programs targeting pedestrian safety skills are available. instructional presentation to the individual user, the incorporation of instructional design features that have been shown to achieve maximum learning, and the application of safety skills in video-based examples of real life traffic situations. The program will incorporate computer-based assessment with remediation to ensure content mastery. Phase II development will expand the interactive pedestrian safety program to include a comprehensive set of pedestrian safety skills (e.g., playing safely near streets, crossing streets with no intersections, walking in a neighborhood, crossing parking lots) across urban, suburban, and rural environments.